Volverte a ver
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: ...¿Todavía llevará mis placas?  Se pregunto luego de convencerse de que ella seguía viva. ¿En que pequeño pueblo estará y que hombre será ahora? Se había preguntado ella.


**Esta muy poco coherente y divago demasiado, pero esto tan solo es una rapida muestra de mi aprecio y cariño por la pareja mas... colaboradora y cooperativa que he visto a lo largo de mis experiencias con los juegos de Resident Evil. Es sinceramente inevitable para mi el emparejarlos :)... espero que a pesar de lo incoherente y atropellada que es el oneshot, les agrade y sepan apreciar el cariño entre lineas de una loca fan de Resident Evil 0.**

**Sin mas que agregar, disfruten ^.^**

* * *

><p>¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Definitivamente ellos no. Bueno, si, lo habían pensado, pero no lo creían realmente posible, digo… ¿Cuántos años había de diferencia? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? Cualquiera de los dos le parecía demasiado. Aunque ese no era realmente el problema, la situación radicaba en las <em>circunstancias atenuantes<em> en las que se encontraron. El pensamiento o la idea **dé** había pasado muy fugazmente por sus mentes. ¿Cómo pensar en ese tipo de cosas mientras escapas de escorpiones, perros, lagartos, serpientes zombis y monstruos que desean devorarte? Debían estar totalmente concentrados si querían salir de ese pequeño problema. Pero ni todo aquello les impidió formar la idea y pensar, al final de su aventura juntos, que, de haberse conocido de otra forma, en otras circunstancias un poco más normales, lo habrían intentado. Justo después de aquella misión fatídica en la que termino culpable de asesinato – La cual, él, al principio no quería aceptar por puro instinto – tenía pensado partir a Racoon City y comenzar de nuevo, tal vez como un simple policía, por lo que conocer a la pequeña iba a ser todo un hecho. La habría visto, habría bromeado con y a expensas de ella y abrían pasado por lo que una pre-pareja normal suele pasar. Pero no, iban a ejecutarlo. Aquella vez iba derechito a su muerte, y en realidad, después de superar el asco, odio y resentimiento hacia la Corporación Umbrella, sintió cierto grado de gratitud, pues lo salvo de _esa_ muerte y lo puso en el camino de la pequeña STARS. Ella conocía de nombre al grupo para el que él trabajaba, misiones especiales y extremadamente difíciles de rescate o infiltración contra todo tipo de organizaciones criminales. Los caballería para cualquier organización gubernamental, por lo que no seria muy extraño que los STARS los necesitaran en algún momento.

Si, definitivamente habían sobreanalisando todo, Ambos, y todo para no admitir que si aquel desastre no hubiera ocurrido, nunca se hubieran conocido y no existiría posibilidad de relación alguna. Pero eso era algo que decidían ignorar y simplemente, vivir.

Desde aquel día en que ambos lograron escapar de aquella pesadilla se habían distanciado demasiado y tomado caminos muy diferentes. Rebecca Chambers, tan decidida como se había vuelto por todo aquello, se determinó a ayudar a exterminar a la corporación Umbrella de la faz de la tierra para que ninguna otra persona sufriera lo que sufrió ella o cualquier otro compañero, mientras que Billy se dedicó a fabricarse una identidad propia y viajó constantemente. Ambos se largaron de Racoon City tan pronto se les presento la oportunidad.

Cuando supieron que ésta había explotado, no pudieron evitar dejar salir esa mueca de disgusto, tristeza, nostalgia y preocupación, todo mezclado, por aquella persona que habían conocido en el no tan lejano pasado, y a la vez rogando por que hubiera salido con bien de esa ciudad maldita. ¿Todavía llevará mis placas? Se pregunto luego de convencerse de que ella seguía viva. ¿En que pequeño pueblo estará y que hombre será ahora? Se había preguntado ella.

Justo cuando sus vidas ya estaban estables y acomodadas, ella en un pequeño apartamento de Nueva York, trabajando para TerraSave junto con su querida amiga Claire Redfield, hermana menor de su querido superior y amigo Chris Redfield como activista y bioanalista, trabajando arduamente contra el bioterrorismo legado por umbrella e investigando posibles curas y vacunas. Además era miembro honoraria de la BSAA, por lo que las salidas de campo también aparecían de vez en cuando. Los hombres no la dejaban en paz. Él había conseguido por fin un trabajo estable como lo que siempre había querido ser: Un policía honesto en una comisaria honesta y trabajadora, resolviendo un sin numero de casos pronto se convirtió en el agente mas codiciado y apreciado. Las mujeres tampoco faltaban.

Casualmente en una de sus vacaciones, unas que le habían obligado a tomar – Y que en el futuro agradecería –, había ido a dar a un hotel de 5 estrellas de Nueva York, regalo de cumpleaños de sus amigos/admiradores de la comisaria, donde había pasado 2 días de completa relajación, hasta que, arto de tanto lujo, decidido a practicar lo que creía perdería con días de descanso fue a la galería de tiro más cercana que encontró. El mundo y universo orbita de formas que no podemos explicar, el destino existe o no, dependiendo de la persona, pero aquello, para él, había sido una señal del universo mismo.

Ahí estaba, luego de… ¿Qué? ¿Nueve o diez años? No importaba realmente. Lo que si importaba era como se encontraba su amiga. Mucho mas hermosa de lo que podía recordar… Y eso era mucho decir de Rebecca. Las ganas de practicar se esfumaron, tan solo hizo falta verla para perder el ánimo en lo único que le daba sentido a su vida: Su trabajo. Cuando vio que se enderezaba para cargar su, por lo visto, antigua y gastada Beretta, trazo un plan inmediato, la esperaría en la salida del local y la asaltaría, por así decirlo, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que le llamara Billy. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que haber dejado su cabello largo no había sido muy buena idea. Por lo menos nunca mostraba su tatuaje.

Rebecca estaba tan distraída de su practica que creyó haber visto a su antiguo compañera de luchas Billy Coen tan solo a unos cortos 4 metros de distancia por el rabillo del ojo, pero tan convencida estaba de que era imposible verlo que ni siquiera volteo a asegurarse. De seguro era otro baboso pervertido de los que había por allí. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida, muchas noches en vela, pensando en donde podría estar Billy y Nueva York nunca le había parecido una buena opción. O eso decía ella tan solo para no hacerse falsas esperanzas. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había vaciado su Beretta de nuevo, la cargó y empezó a disparar esta vez mas concentrada. Todos y cada uno de los disparos daban en el blanco: Cabeza, pecho, corazón, hombros. Puntos de vital importancia cuando se lucha contra todo tipo de armas biológicas como las que hacia umbrella. Cuando terminó se sintió satisfecha consigo misma y decidió que ya era mucho por un día. Se dispuso a salir, limpió su arma y tomo sus cosas pues venia de un estresante día de trabajo, por lo menos con la práctica las tensiones se iban. En el momento en que puso un pie en el asfalto de las calles externas del local sintió un brazo realmente fuerte rodeando su cintura y otro mas presionando su boca, mientras era llevada por las malas a un callejón bien oculto. Pataleo, forcejeo e intento morder a su atacante, pero sin entender por qué, los brazos que la rodeaban se sentían familiares y seguros, aunque desecho ese pensamiento en cuanto lo tuvo.

Cálmate. – Le había susurrado al oído su atacante, que, por lo que podía apreciar tenia un cabello largo pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. – Tú me conoces.

No pudo evitar sentir odio por ese hombre por el estúpido tono burlón en su voz, la situación no era para nada graciosa para ella, pero definitivamente debía hacerle caso, tenia las de perder. Se calmo y en cuanto lo hizo, el la volteo en sus brazos. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio ante si al antiguamente llamado Teniente Billy Coen en todo su esplendor.

Billy! – Grito, soltando de golpe un sinfín de emociones, sorpresa, alegría, nostalgia, desconfianza y luego tan solo terminando en enojo. – Casi me matas de un susto, idiota!

Hey hey, ¿Así saludas a tu viejo amigo? – Dijo él, con sus manos en la cintura de ella, y las de ella en el pecho de él.

Eso debería decirlo yo… - Dijo Rebecca con sarcasmo, pero se relajo casi al instante, después de todo una de sus más locas fantasías se estaba haciendo realidad, Billy la había encontrado.

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? – Dijo el chico, ya sin dementes de por medio podía ir con Rebecca a donde fuera tan solo para charlar y no para hacer explotar una instalación terrorista. Como le encantaba la libertad. – Por cierto mi nombre es Safford York, Billy murió ¿Recuerdas?

Oh – Se sintió algo tonta por haberlo llamado por su nombre, pero tenia que hacerlo. – Entiendo… Safford. Vayamos al Starbucks que queda a dos cuadras. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Ella hizo ademan de separarse, pero por una fracción de segundo el se resistió a dejarla ir lo que hizo que el casi imperceptible collar de la ahora agente de TerraSave tintinease en el aire. Al antiguo teniente casi se le sale el corazón al ver que ella aún lo conservaba pero no hizo mención de aquello. La soltó por fin.

Subieron al auto alquilado de él, algo sencillo, negro y sin grandes parafernalias, puesto que ella no contaba con el suyo por asuntos que escapaban de su comprensión – La mecánica no era un tema muy lindo para Rebecca – y llegaron sin ningún problema a la cafetería en medio de pequeñas bromas. Se sentían tan a gusto juntos que no parecía que tenían diez años sin verse.

Se sentaron y empezaron tan solo con una taza de café negro para el y un Mokachino para ella. La conversación fue larga, desde el primer lugar que el ahora policía había visitado luego de dejar Racoon, hasta el motivo de su visita en Nueva York, Desde la primera misión importante de Rebecca en la Ensenada Calibán, hasta su termino de día en la galería de tiro.

Todos los hombres que conozco son unos idiotas. – Dijo tomando el último sorbo de su 5 mokachino del día. Mirando como un chico le coqueteaba descaradamente desde unos asientos detrás de Billy, parece que ni en su compañía la dejaban en paz

Oye, que yo también soy hombre y no soy tan idiota ¿o si? – Espeto fingiendo molestia por el comentario de su amiga. Y girándose para observar al idiota que había provocado el comentario tan fuera de lugar du su amiga. Intimidándolo seriamente en el proceso. Volteo de nuevo a mirar a su compañera y agregó. – No todos somos _así._

Pues la mayoría lo son. A toda hora, todos los días: acosándome, ni dejándome respirar tan solo viendo donde termina mi falda. – Coen no pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto que adorno su cara por el comentario, pero se abstuvo de responder y la dejo hablar – De verdad, perdí esperanzas hace mucho tiempo.

No deberías hacerlo, aun hay muchos peces en el mar. - Aun estoy vivo y, lo mejor, junto a ti termino en sus adentros, y observando que la conversación no avanzaba mas de allí decidió que ya la había presionado mucho por hoy. – Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Ella acepto y entre ambos pagaron sus bebidas. El viaje a casa de Rebecca, un apartamento bien ubicado, no muy lejos de allí, resulto algo incomodo para los dos. En el momento en que Billy le abrió la puerta para que se bajara sus miradas se encontraron y la misma estúpida pregunta que les había rondado la cabeza por los últimos diez minutos apareció en sus mentes, ambos exteriorizándola al mismo tiempo.

¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Al escucharse no pudieron evitar sonreír, para luego reír con ganas de la situación, ambos estaban temerosos de perderse de nuevo.

Solo si tú así lo deseas – Le había dicho Billy con un aire que no supo descifrar realmente.

Así lo deseo, _Billy – _Enfatizo el nombre, como aclarando que ella siempre lo llamaría de tal manera. Se bajo por fin del auto y encaro a su amigo. Lo miro a los ojos y sin pensarlo realmente una de sus manos se apoyo en el pecho de él.

Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si paso a buscarte mañana al trabajo? – Dijo el en respuesta colocando sus dos manos el la cintura de Rebecca. Movimiento que le resulto tan familiar y sencillo, al igual que a ella.

Me parece perfecto. Oye… - Dudo un momento, pero pensando paranoicamente que aun era una ilusión o una jugarreta de su mente termino por decirlo. – ¿Te gustaría pasar?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al policía, lo cual se reflejo en sus ojos haciendo sentir ligeramente avergonzada a la chica, pero sin llegar a cancelar su propuesta.

Claro, aun no es tan tarde – Había dicho él.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, esa noche se quedaron dormidos en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar del apartamento de Rebecca, ambos negándose a dormir por pensar en un sueño imposible. Se habían quedado hablando hasta muy entrada la noche, no sabía de donde habían sacado tema de conversación pero parece que la monotonía no podía llegar a ellos.

Estaban abrazados cuando despertaron, y no pudieron sentirse mas a gusto. No habían exteriorizado nada, pero al parecer todo iba a salir bien. Los días transcurrieron tranquilos siempre con algún detalle nuevo de parte de alguno de los dos. Ahora si podían decir que lo tenían todo en la vida. Lamentablemente aun les quedaba un pequeño camino que recorrer, pero al ser algo tan menor como una mudanza o una transferencia, no les había importado mucho al momento.

Las cosas definitivamente estaban cambiando para bien. Sin importar las edades, ámbitos laborales o estereotipos antiguos, estarían juntos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^.^<p> 


End file.
